Many forms of apparatuses heretofore have been designed for the purpose of splitting cut log sections whereby the split log sections may be conveniently placed into fireplaces and room heaters. Conventionally, an ax is used by an experienced person and swung against the end of a cut log section for splitting the same. However, efficient use of an ax requires considerable skill and strength and some larger diameter cut log sections may not be readily split with an ax.
Other methods of splitting log sections include the use of a heavy hammer or sledge and splitting wedges, but this method also requires considerable expertise and strength. Further, yet another method of splitting logs involves the use of a hydraulic log splitter, but log splitters of this type are very expensive and thus not practical for a person wishing to occasionally split logs. Finally, logs may also be split manually through the utilization of a splitting maul. A splitting maul is considerably heavier than an ax and relies upon its increased weight for accomplishing the desired splitting action under the use of a person having less than maximum strength. However, use of a splitting maul by less than fully skilled persons requires that the log section to be split be firmly supported in an upstanding position. In addition, all forms of manual cut log section splitting operations are facilitated if the log section to be split may be securely held in an upright position. Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus by which cut log sections may be conveniently securely supported in upstanding positions.
Few holders for supporting log sections in upstanding positions heretofore have been provided. Examples of holding structures of various types including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 167,127, 1,048,643, 1,873,406 and 4,054,297.